A True Christmas Story
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and both Yoshi and Charizard plan to buy a special gift for the lovely Princess Peach.
1. Christmas, 2007

**A True Christmas Story**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: _Ho, ho, ho!_ Merry Christmas, everyone! And what a great Christmas, indeed! In fact, Christmas is indeed the most wonderful time of the year (mostly because it's in Winter and Winter has barely started), and the snow is one of the most beautiful contributions of Mother Nature. Now, with that said and out of the way, I decided to go on an all-out Christmas spectacular - my Christmas story (not counting Charizard's Twenty Five Days of Christmas, mind you). And with nothing else to say, I hope you all read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

Edit: I did a slight rewrite because it fits the story better. And because I like Peach more than her blue clone.

* * *

It was windy and snowy in Nintendo City. The streets were all covered in thick ice, so all of the vehicles had to drive slow and carefully. The sidewalks were covered with both ice and snow, and there have been plenty of accidents involving these. But for whatever reason, the famed Super Smash Brothers were all cozy and peaceful in their Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

And both Yoshi and Charizard, best friends for life, were determined to get something special for their favorite princess - Princess Peach Toadstool.

"All right, Charizard, here's what we're going to do for Peach," Yoshi told Charizard, showing him a piece of paper scribbled. "You and I both have to get Peach each of her own present. I'll head to downtown, and you head to uptown." He glanced up at Charizard, smiling. "So just go and buy whatever gift seems fine with you."

Charizard grinned, shaking Yoshi's hand. "Yoshi, it would be my pleasure." And with that said, he and Yoshi exited Yoshi's room, and headed downstairs.

In the rooms across them, the Smashers were all celebrating, with Mario and Luigi singing alongside Pikachu and Kirby, while Donkey Kong was showing Diddy Kong and Popo how to properly use a mallet, much to King DeDeDe's displeasure. Sonic The Hedgehog was zipping all over the place, while Ike and Pit were having a friendly swords fight with each other. ROB and Lucario were having a nice chat regarding the holidays, while Mr. Game-and-Watch was making dinner alongside Jigglypuff, who was handling the desserts. And in the living room, Princess Peach was chatting with fellow princesses Daisy and Zelda, while Ivysaur and Meta Knight both kept a watchful guard, with Bowser burning the fire place with his red hot fire to keep things nice and toasty. Opening the door, Yoshi and Charizard both headed towards the western direction and headed to Nintendo City, with Yoshi going south to downtown, and Charizard going north to uptown.

"I like how we're barely in the story," Peppy Ankylosaurus commented to Dr. Hoshi as he sipped some tea.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, holding a pretzel in his hand as he watched Yoshi and Charizard leave through the window. "Yeah. Just the author's way of making good use of us."

Back with the main stars of the story, Yoshi checked in the windows of every store as he pushed past the pedestrians who were walking in both directions on the sidewalk. Yoshi stopped in front of a window of a jewelry store, and he entered in. He noticed all of the shining jewelry on the counters. Yoshi gazed at them with his eyes gleaming as a Koopa store helper arrived next to him.

"Ahh, yes, this is the Springlake Emerald." The Koopa store helper told Yoshi, patting the green Yoshisaurus on the shoulder, "This here emerald is a beauty. Built in the pyre deep down the Spring Lake of Onett, this is a definite gift for the perfect love one."

Yoshi smiled, and he turned to the Koopa store helper. "I'll take it! How much?" He took out as much as fifty dollar bills, all of them marked "50".

The Koopa store helper grinned widely. "Oooh, in that case, it would cost you $412.34!" He eagerly said, rubbing his hands together.

Yoshi smiled, and he handed eleven of his "50" marked dollar bills to the Koopa store keeper. "Thanks, sir. Keep the change." He winked, and left the jewelry store, taking the bright Springlake Emerald with him. As he turned around and headed up north, he bumped into a Octorok, dropping the Springlake Emerald.

Yoshi gasped, and he lunged at it, watching as the emerald was flung over a few feet away. Yoshi gave chase, and he lunged at the emerald again, causing it to get flung at a more farther distance. The Octorok shrugged and continued its own business.

Charizard was flying around the uptown portion of the city, looking down from store to store. He then landed down towards a pet store, and he entered in. He was amazed as he looked around, and stopped.

"Awww..." Charizard cooed as he picked up a black, little feminine kitten. He looked at the kitten's bright, yellow-and-green eyes, smiling as his own eyes were gleaming. Taking chance, Charizard called one of the pet associates.

"Excuse me, but I would like to take this cat home," Charizard asked, taking out a credit card.

The pet associate nodded, and he grabbed the credit card and slid it through the cash register. Handing it back to Charizard, he smiled and bowed, saying, "Have a Merry Christmas to you, sir."

Charizard smiled. "Thanks." He exited the pet store, the kitten firmly in his hands. Charizard looked down at the kitten and pet her. "Okay, girl, you're gonna be fine. You get to come home with me, sweetie." Hugging the black kitten, Charizard flew up into the sky, and headed towards the southern direction.

Yoshi was giving chase to the Springlake Emerald that continued bouncing down the sidewalk. Yoshi attempted to grab it with his long red tongue, but a Honchkrow swiped it in its claws, and took for the skies. Huffing, Yoshi looked around, and grabbed a flying Murkrow with his tongue. Grabbing the leg of the Murkrow and climbing upwards onto the black dark-type crow's back, Yoshi aimed the Murkrow towards the Honchkrow. Turning to the left and carefully steering the Murkrow, Yoshi grabbed a green-spotted egg and tossed it at the Honchkrow.

Much to his dismay, the Honchkrow turned around and started flapping its wings, causing powerful and gusty winds that blew Yoshi and the Murkrow away. Yoshi started falling down, but he managed to land on Charizard, who was shocked as he flew upward to glance behind to see who was on his back.

"Yoshi!?" Charizard shouted in disbelief, his jaw dropped, "What are you doing all the way up here in the sky!?"

Yoshi pointed at the Honchkrow, that started flying towards the eastern direction. There's no time for tat! Get that stupid Honchkrow!"

Charizard shrugged, and he flew towards the eastern direction, pushing against the gusty winds caused by the velocity of Honchkrow. Charizard then flew over the Honchkrow and he flipped around, allowing Yoshi to fall on top of the Honchkrow. The Honchkrow screeched, trying to shake Yoshi off by spinning around in the air, but Yoshi pounded his fist several times on the large bird's head, forcing it to let go of the Springlake Emerald it held within its talons. Yoshi jumped from the injured Honchkrow and started to fall down towards the congested streets of Nintendo City. Yoshi grabbed the Springlake Emerald with his tongue, and held it in his mouth, covering his eyes as he prepared for his crash. Suddenly, Charizard swooped the green Yoshisaurus in his arms, flying in a large loop and then turning round, heading into the western direction, back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Yoshi took his hands off his eyes, and he smiled as he looked up at Charizard. "Charizard, you came to save me! Thank you!"

Charizard laughed, glancing down at Yoshi. "No problem, Yoshi! By the way, what gift did you get for Princess Peach?"

Yoshi slapped his face. "Duh!" He took out the Springlake Emerald from his mouth and showed it to Charizard. "How do you like this great emerald, huh? It's brightly green!"

Charizard's eyes gleamed brightly. "Wow... it's beautiful!" He admitted, grinning. "If you look to your right, you'll find _my_ Christmas gift."

Yoshi glanced to his right, and gasped as he noticed the black, feminine kitten, who looked at Yoshi and licked him in the face. Yoshi giggled with delight, and he smiled at Charizard. "Great present, Charizard. Did you give her a name?"

CHarizard rubbed his chin. "Hrmmm...I haven't thought about it, but..." He snapped his fingers. "We can always call her "jewel"." He chuckled.

Yoshi also chuckled, and the two reptilians chuckled and then started laughing with each other as they headed back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Just in Time for Christmas.

Princess Peach was anxiously waiting in the living room, awaiting for Yoshi and Charizard to arrive. She welcomed them as they entered, and all three of them headed into the main part of the living room, sitting around the fire place.

"Princess Toadstool, I thought that you might like these kind of things, so I got this for you!" Yoshi started, handing Princess Peach the beautiful Springlake Emerald.

Princess Peach gasped, and she took it from Yoshi's hands, smiling as she placed it on her right index finger. She smiled and kissed Yoshi on the nose. "Thanks, Yoshi, you're really swell."

Yoshi blushed slightly, chuckling as he rubbed his nose.

Peach then turned to Charizard, smiling as she held her hands together. "And just what do you have for me, Charizard?"

Charizard smiled confidently. "You're looking at her." He handed Jewel to Princess Peach, who curled and purred.

Princess Peach gasped, and she rubbed Jewel. "Oh, thank you, Charizard. I like this young kitten very much," She admitted, kissing Charizard on the right cheek. She got up, holding Jewel in her arms. "You boys are so sweet...giving me an emerald and a beautiful cat... thanks so much, guys!" She headed upstairs, taking her Springlake Emerald and her black feminine kitten with her.

Yoshi and Charizard both gave each other high fives, and they both grabbed a mug full of coffee and drank it down, looking at the fire place as it snowed beautifully outside of the mansion.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Christmas, 2013

"How do you like that it's been exactly six years since we gave Peach that great Christmas present?" Yoshi asked Charizard as the two reptilian Smashers were both enjoying the snow on the Ice Climbers' Brawl stage, the generically named Summit.

"Pretty weird, actually. To think, it's been that long." Charizard commented, not feeling cold due to, well, being a fire type dragon, his arms crossed together. "So what are we gonna get for Peach this year?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I was thinking of a punching bag, but we already have the most hated Smasher as that."

"Who?" Charizard asked, looking into Yoshi's facial expression as he instantly knew. "Oh. Never mind."

"Right. So what would Peach like?" Yoshi stated as he rolled his right hand around. "And by that, I preferably mean something that won't make her gassy as usual."

Charizard rubbed his chin with his right hand as he thought, turning to Yoshi. "Didn't she have a pet?"

"Yeah, but it died within a few days." Yoshi frowned as he sat in the snow, shaking his head as he murmured. "Just what would fit Peach that wouldn't die?"

Charizard looked up at the dark starry sky to see the snowflakes falling, getting an idea as he looked down at Yoshi. "I know just the thing."

* * *

Later that night, Charizard and Yoshi were back at the snow covered Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with Princess Peach Toadstool waiting outside the mansion as she watched the two reptiles swoop down, with Yoshi riding on Charizard as they approached Peach.

"Princess Toadstool, we did a lot of thinking, and we figured that you would like this," Yoshi commented as Charizard pulled out a plushie of R.O.B.

Peach squealed as she took the R.O.B. plushie, hugging it tightly as she smiled at Yoshi and Charizard. "Oh, thank you both! I love that it makes R.O.B. look cuter than he already does!" She then hugged Yoshi and Charizard, merrily skipping into the mansion.

Yoshi and Charizard smiled as they turned to each other, giving each other a high five as Silver The Hedgehog walked up to the mansion, carrying different pizzas in several white cardboard boxes.

"Mind if I stay for a bit?" Silver asked as he tilted his head, wearing a cute orange vest. "It's cold, and Vex won't let me go back to the Station Square in this weather."

"Wow. Vector sure is reasonable," Yoshi stated as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, rolling his left hand around. "Sure you can come in, Silver!"

"Yeah! We'll make you feel right at home, mah boi!" Charizard laughed as he, Yoshi, and Silver all entered the warm comfortable mansion, enjoying Christmas Eve together with the rest of the Smashers.

**_Merry Christmas!_**

"Unless you're me," Luigi commented bluntly as King Bob-omb and Goomboss both sat with him, the unlucky green capped plumber handcuffed despite still being in the mansion.


End file.
